moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Vector
Vector '''(sometimes mispronounced as '''Bektar due to translation issues) is the main antagonist of the cyberpunk anime OVA Battle Angel Alita and its 2019 live-action film adaptation Alita: Battle Angel. He is a crooked businessman who controls the trade routes between Iron City and Zalem and is also heavily invested in the cyborg coliseum fights. Cunning and manipulative, Vector is willing to use other people's desperation to control them in order to gain more wealth and power for himself. In the OVA, Vector is voiced by Shigeru Chiba in the original Japanese version, John Guerrasio in the Manga UK dub and Tristan MacAvery in the ADV dub. He is portrayed in the 2019 film by Mahershala Ali. History OVA In the OVA, Vector is involved in business with two of the main characters: Chiren and Yugo. Both are eager to go to the sub-orbital city of Zalem and are willing to do anything it takes to get there. Chiren originally came from Zalem and is a gifted cyber-doctor and so Vector assures her that he will send her to Zalem provided that she can produce exceptionally powerful cyborg gladiators to fight in the Coliseum. In Yugo's case, he has grown weary of life in the Scrapyard and is desperate to find someplace better. He takes odd repair jobs to try and pay his way to Zalem, but Vector employs him to acquire spinal cords from cyborg citizens that will be sold on the black market. In reality, Vector is only using Yugo for his own profit and doesn't have the authority to send him to Zalem. Vector later discovers that Alita is racking up numerous bounties in record time and sees the potential for big money by having her fight in the Coliseum. He sends Chiren out to find Alita, but when Chiren catches up to her and overhears her and Yugo admit their feelings for one another, she has a change of heart. After Yugo is mortally wounded by the hunter-warrior Gime, Chiren comes to Alita's aid and connects her life support system to Yugo's brain, keeping him alive long enough for Alita to take him to Dr. Ido for reconstruction. Chiren then returns to Vector to tell him that she's done working with him, but Vector tells her that the time has come for her to return to Zalem. However, he doesn't plan on sending her in one piece and has her killed to harvest her organs. Film In the film, Vector is in charge of organizing the sporting event of Motorball, recruiting powerful cyborgs to compete in the games and fixing the matches so that he always profits from them. He is also involved in the black market organ trade, recruiting criminals and mercenaries to kill residents of Iron City and scavenge their parts to send to Zalem. It is also important to note that Vector is not only pursuing his own interests. He is a servant of Nova, the overseer of Zalem, and his activities in Iron City are all in service to Nova's mysterious ambitions. After Alita becomes a hunter-warrior and fights the vicious Grewishka, Nova comes to view her as a possible threat and commands Vector to destroy her. He tries to learn more about Alita from Hugo, a boy who jacks parts from cyborgs for him in order to buy his way to Zalem. Alita later enters a Motorball event as a contestant, and Vector hires a group of cyborgs to kill her during the game. This attempt on Alita's life ultimately fails as each of the thugs is outwitted and outmatched by Alita. Vector later learns from Chiren that she helped Alita escape with Hugo and that she no longer wishes to assist Vector in his dealings with Nova. As punishment for her betrayal, Vector has her organs removed and placed in jars to be sent up to Zalem for Nova to experiment with. Death OVA After learning how Vector had been manipulating Yugo, Ido pays a visit to Vector's office, throwing a sack of credit chips in his face and angrily beating him. Ido then notices an earring on the floor that he recognises as Chiren's. Thinking that Vector has hurt her too, Ido demands to know where she is. Vector points to a cloth-covered counter, upon which are numerous tubes containing Chiren's organs. Vector then summons his cyborg bodyguard Zaariki to kill Ido, but Ido evades the hulking cyborg's attack and retaliates with his rocket-hammer, tearing Zaariki in half. Zaariki's torso is sent flying and his massive clawed arm impales Vector, killing him instantly. Film Alita assaults Vector's office at the Factory to take her revenge on Vector for manipulating Hugo. Grewishka shows up to fight Alita but she kills him easily before confronting Vector. After seeing that Vector has also had Chiren killed and her organs harvested, Alita demands to speak to Vector's own master, Nova. Nova takes control of Vector's body to speak to Alita. After Nova says that he is still waiting for her in Zalem for one last fight, Alita stabs and kills Vector before leaving.Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Battle Angel Alita Category:Death by Impalement Category:Violent Deaths Category:Movie Deaths Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Multiple Incarnations Category:Alita: Battle Angel